


Space Kittens and Protective Mittens

by FroldGapp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Sickfic, space measles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroldGapp/pseuds/FroldGapp
Summary: The garrison trio check in on their favourite mullet-head while he's with the Blade of Marmora.Or, How to care for your hybrid star child.





	Space Kittens and Protective Mittens

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken over my life.
> 
> Spoilers ish for S4.

Shiro nodded his ‘goodbye’ as he ended his briefing with Kolivan and made his way back to the main console. Kolivan raised one huge, clawed hand to flip off the transmission.

‘Kolivan, hold on a tick!’ Pidge cried. The galra paused, eyeing Pidge as though she were a curious mouse he’d found in his boot. Lance and Hunk both gawped at her, then smiled awkwardly back at Kolivan.

Pidge elbowed Hunk in the ribs and mouthed, “Keith”.

‘Oh! Kolivan, can we say “hi” to Keith? Is he there?’ Hunk asked, trying to peer past the galra’s broad shoulders, left then right. Though he knew screens absolutely did not work that way.

‘Yeah,’ Lance leaned in, mouth drawn to a suspicious pout. ‘Where’s mullet?’

‘Mullet?’ Kolivan asked, confused.

Pidge: ‘Ignore him.’

‘It’s his hair,’ Lance said primly, fluffing up his own hair at the nape of his neck. ‘Bad hair.’ He drew out the ‘a’ in bad like a ram with kicked balls.

‘His hair is “bad”?’ asked Kolivan, utterly confused. ‘What’s wrong with his hair?’ He pondered. ‘It’s very large. It’s unusual for your species?’

Hunk and Pidge’s ‘no’ was lost beneath Lance’s declarative ‘yes!’

‘You are not so different from galra,’ he mused. ‘Though you have far too many foot-fingers.’

Hunk bit his knuckle and gushed. ‘ _Oh_ my God, that’s adorable.’

‘Wait until you hear about the appendix…’ Lance said.

Pidge shushed him, small hands wagging in his face. ‘ _Is_  Keith there? Can we talk to him real quick?’

Kolivan shook his head and the three paladins slumped in disappointment. ‘Keith is unwell. He is taking his rest.’

‘Unwell?’ Lance squawked. ‘Wha- How!?’

Pidge leaned right into the camera until her face filled the entire thumbnail at the bottom right of the screen. ‘Why didn’t you tell us?’ Her voice quietened as she continued, ‘Is it bad?’

Kolivan waved her off and, she was pretty sure, impatiently checked the time on a reader above his camera. ‘It is nothing. Just a bad case of the _hoongers_.’

The trio were aghast. ‘The _hoongers_?’ Hunk gasped and drew a shocked hand to his breast.

The stoic blade’s face softened a little; from granite to quartz. ‘Nothing to concern yourselves about, paladins. A fever, a cough, an irritating rash. Most  _cubs_ contract the illness in pre-training. It’s very comm–’

‘Keith has space measles!’ Hunk exclaimed.

Stroking at her chin, Pidge rolled the idea around her head aloud. ‘Of course. Keith will be encountering a whole new range of bacteria and viruses, which presumably don’t affect us because we haven’t got the whole hybrid star child thing going for us. It’s like… the first few weeks at school: a bacterial hotpot.’ She grimaced. ‘He’s in for a rough time.’

Kolivan pulled a calming breath through his nose and nodded his assent. ‘Yes, paladin. Though we’ve immunised him against most, there are some conditions he has to simply work through himself, such as the swollen _nuddroids.’_

 _‘_ What in all tarnation are the swollen _nuddroids?’_ Lance wondered. He slid his eyes to Hunk’s crotch, scrutinising. ‘And where are they?’

Hunk squeaked and shot his hands to his lap.

‘The _nuddroids_ are-’ Kolivan began, but was promptly interrupted by Pidge.

‘We’re good!’ She yelled and tried to fight the burning blush on her face. ‘All good! Curiosity killed the space cat.’ She made a sound like air escaping a balloon.

Kolivan drew a hand down his exhausted face. ‘The space cat…?’

‘Anyway, Kolly-V,’ Lance beamed, throwing a thumbs up that the po-faced leader tried to replicate in an effort to somewhat understand the three bald oddities before him. ‘Been real nice. Very illuminating!’

‘ _Very,’_ apale Hunk mumbled.

‘Give Keith our love!’ Pidge waved.

‘And don’t let him scratch!’

Kolivan sighed and turned down the volume on his frown. ‘Nothing to worry about,’ he assured. ‘We have already applied the prophylactic mittens.’

The trio did well, pressing their lips together until their jaws cracked as they waved goodbye and switched off the comms unit. When the screen blinked to black, they exploded like  _nuddroids_  in a pressure cooker.

**Author's Note:**

> Get at me on https://froldgapp.tumblr.com


End file.
